


You're Awful, I Love You

by starryvagabond



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate returns from LA. Anger from both sides flares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr drabble based on an anonymous prompt asking for Clint x Kate angry hatesex. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve coming back here."

It was the only greeting Kate got as she walked though the door, dufflebag over her shoulder and Lucky at her ankles. The young woman winced inwardly at the older male’s choice of words, but on the outside her face remained stoic, rolling her shoulders as she dropped her bag on the tiled floor with a loud _thud_.

"You should be lucky I came back at all," Kate retorted, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched him expectantly. “Well?"

Clint’s eyes flashed, and he glared at her. “If you came back looking for an apology, you have another thing coming, Katherine.”

Kate felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end in complete anger and slight… arousal? She hated her full name, but when it came from Clint’s lips in a low growl she couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat quicken ever so slightly. “Don’t call me that.”

"This isn’t the goddamn point, Katie," Clint said, finally standing from his stool and walking over to her. He only stood a few inches taller than her, but it was obvious he was using every inch of that to intimidate. “You left me and you took my goddamn dog."

Kate scoffed, not moving a muscle. “Get over it, you giant baby.”

Clint’s nostrils flared and he felt his hands balling into fists. _Don’t, Barton. You are not your father._ “You left me,” he said again, slowly.

Later, neither of them would know what the fuck happened. What possessed Kate to all of a sudden unfold her arms and pull Clint’s face towards hers so forcefully he almost fell over.

Their first kiss was more gnashing of teeth and tongues trying to blindly find each other, and Clint pushed her against the front door with his bigger body. “I’m so fucking mad at you,” he growled, to which she replied, “Shut the hell up, Barton.”

Show me how mad you are.

There was a part of Kate that enjoyed being handled roughly, letting out the filthiest moan she had ever heard out of her throat when Clint’s large fingers tangled in her dark hair and yanked her head back so he could sink his teeth into her neck.

"The hell are you doing?!" she gasped as he marked her neck. She was pissed: there was nothing about her that was his. At least that’s what she told herself. In reality, she belonged to him. Heart and soul and soon, body. Why else would she had come back to this shithole of an apartment?

"Shut up," Clint growled against her neck, his fingers undoing the button of her jean shorts to let them drop to the floor and then yank her underwear down.

It wasn’t long until Kate was wrapping her long legs around her mentor’s waist and his cock was buried deep inside her. The invasion was hard and fast and sudden but Kate took it, grabbing Clint’s hair and pulling hard. “Fuck. Me. Hard.”

Clint growled and their lips met again, their tongues dueling as he pounded in and out of his little protege. He was desperate to feel her come undone around him. The scent of blood permeated the air and Kat screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “ _Harder_ ,” she ordered, and he obeyed.

Kate was the first to come, her orgasm a mixture of some demented pleasure from the pain Clint’s thrusts caused. It caused her to see little coloured stars behind her clenched eyes, her nails clawing the male’s back hard enough to draw blood.

It took two seconds exactly after Kate for Clint to come hard and deep inside her still quivering body, burying his sweaty face in her equally sweaty neck.

They said nothing for five long minutes, just listened to each other breathe.

"Why the hell did you come back?" Clint finally asked, the scowl weathered on his face more prominent now than ever.

Kate smirked, unwrapping herself from him and hissing at the pain in between her legs. “Because you obviously are lost without me.”

All she got in reply was a grunt. But Clint took her to the bathroom, drew them a bath, and nestled between her mentor’s legs in the hot water, Kate was sure that she had made the right choice.


End file.
